


Destiel Drabble Collection

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the pairing Dean Winchester/Castiel. Will be updated when I'm inspired to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"There is nothing better for you than a warm blanket and hot water when you’re feeling ill." Cas sat on the side of Dean’s bed, stroking the man’s back as he lay on his stomach, a record player quietly letting out the sounds of soft rock music for the miserable Winchester.

"I don’t feel sick anymore. I don’t… I don’t feel anything after those meds, C-Cas." Dean mumbled softly into his pillow, voice containing a slight lisp from his swollen tongue. "Actually… Can you do… Will you do me a quick favor before you leave?" He used what motivation his mind had left to turn his body towards where Cas was sitting, Dean’s squinted eyes glazed over as he tried using them to plead to the other.

"And what would that be?" Cas sighed and pushed a few stray hairs out of Dean’s face, running his fingers though the man’s dark blonde locks.

"Stay. I want you to stay. Until… until I get better… And, and rub my back again."

If he had anything better to do, Cas couldn’t think of it. With a small smile he put both hands to work, edging out every crick in the other man’s back gently, humming softly to the music Dean had demanded be put on.


	2. Chapter 2

Uriel and Balthazar had both tried to convince Castiel that his friendship with Dean was just a cycle of him being used and abused. They tried to turn him against Dean… But their relationship was so much more dynamic than the other angels could even hope to understand. Sure, Dean seemed to only talk to Cas when he had needed something, but… Dean chose Castiel to rely on (to call friend… family) and that meant the entirety of Heaven to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Odin. you guys. It was so awesome." Gabriel sat with three of his brothers at a small table in the corner of the lunchroom. "Castiel just stood there like a tool and BAM he gets smacked in the face." The eldest of the brother’s laughed heartily, clearly enjoying the story. "Everybody saw it and there was this big gasp, then pure silence. It was funny as hell!" 

Castiel sat still, staring at his milk unhappily as Gabriel dropped the subject to shove his face full of cake.

“Cassy,” Balthazar whispered to Castiel, knowing that Uriel and Gabriel wouldn’t hear him, “I thought… I thought you and Dean were together.”

“So did I.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was so close to scoring the winning goal, so close to finally being the player that he knew he could be… Of course, fate would have it that the world’s cutest goalie (from two towns over) WOULD be on the opposing team and WOULD have to smile at him through the bars on his facemask for no reason. It took only his split second of surprise for Castiel’s teammate to steal the puck and the opportunity to be lost forever. He grunted, pissed, but that would go away when the goalie asked him for his number after the game.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after-hours and Castiel knew they should have left as soon as Dean was done with the Chevy, but he had been much too riled up by watching his lover bent over the motor of trucks and cars for hours, all muscles and concentration. The freckled man had just finished with his work when Castiel came to ask him to leave, but they hadn’t left. Now it was the usually quiet man that was bent over the hood of a rather nice impala, with his hands spread out and his legs spread wider as Dean made damn good use of an empty garage.


End file.
